


Aftermath

by auroraium



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Platonic Relationships, S3 spoilers, calling it now, i love them both so much, in my world bennys burgers still exists but benny was still murdered, steve and robin are going to be best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 06:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19596046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraium/pseuds/auroraium
Summary: Things have changed though. Monumentally, which is why she found herself in a booth in Benny’s Burgers across from the aforementioned boy, still wearing her Scoops uniform that was still covered in blood and puke.In which, Steve and Robin become friends in the aftermath.





	Aftermath

Robin had believed she knew Steve Harrington. He was “The Hair.” He was always the one who had dumb questions to ask. He was a douchebag. He was the one all the girls fell for, including Tammy Thompson. Things have changed though. Monumentally, which is why she found herself in a booth in Benny’s Burgers across from the aforementioned boy, still wearing her Scoops uniform that was still covered in blood and puke. 

“So, let me get this straight. You fought an interdimensional monster with a nail bat?”

Steve sighed in exasperation. “Yes! I did. Nancy and Jonathan needed help and honestly, I was planning on leaving, because it was an absolutely insane situation. But I didn’t. I didn’t leave”

Robin stared at him as she took another sip of the chocolate milkshake that she had ordered earlier from the cute waitress at the counter. 

“Why a nail bat?” She questioned.

Steve looked her flabbergasted, “What?”

“What made you use a nail bat? Where do you ever get something like that?” Robin elaborated, gesticulating wildly. 

“I explain to you that our town is hub for government conspiracies and monsters from a different dimension and you ask where I got the bat? God, now I know how Dustin feels.” He brought his hand to his face in slight irritation. 

She rolled her eyes. “Sorry for asking the real questions, dingus.”

They sat quiet for a moment until Steve broke the silence. 

“I’m sorry that you got caught up in all of this. It was my fault.”

Robin shot him a look of surprise. “Your fault? How the hell was it your fault?”

“If me and Dustin didn’t, you know, bring you into this, you wouldn’t have been caught up in all this.” He looked down at the table in shame. 

Robin couldn’t help the oncoming burst of laughter that resounded through the empty diner in response to his confession. 

“Why are you laughing?” He asked, his face in a permanent state of confusion. 

Just as her laughter had began to tamper off, Robin couldn’t stop the next fit of giggles from occuring once more. It was only a few moments later when she finally was able to calm down, take another sip of her milkshake, and reply. “Steve, I knew you were stupid, but not this stupid.”

He opened his mouth to probably disprove her, but she held up a hand to stop him and let her continue.

“I put myself in this mess. I’m the one who wanted to crack the secret Soviet spy code. I went with you, Dustin, and Erica. I did this to myself. Don’t blame yourself for something you couldn’t control. There was no way that you would’ve convinced me to leave. If I wasn’t in this mess, I wouldn’t have a friend in you,” she chuckled, dryly. “Friends who get drugged by the Russians stay together. Forever. Unfortunately, dingus, you’re stuck with me.”

“Robin..” Steve started with a forlorn look on his face. 

“Steve..” She responded with a slight smile. 

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “Thank you.”

“It’s what I’m here for. Now.. How much do you bet me that I can get our waitress’ number before we leave?” 

With that, both Steve and Robin burst into laughter resulting from both exhaustion and a slight bit of delirium caused by the events of the past day. 

Maybe Robin had not known just exactly who Steve Harrington was and he didn't really know exactly who she was, however, she was looking forward to getting to know him as her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and as much as I was ready to ship them together, I am so glad they took the platonic route and that Robin is another example of representation that is so near and dear to my heart. I don't really know what this is and it's kinda stupid, but I just love them a lot and I have to fill the hole in my heart that Hopper left.


End file.
